


Ezekiel Jones Stole Back His Lifetime

by BabblingNerd



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s02e08 And the Point of Salvation, Ezekiel Jones Remembers, Ezekiel Jones Whump, Ezekiel Jones-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabblingNerd/pseuds/BabblingNerd
Summary: Ezekiel Jones remembers.He remembers every loop and every painstaking skill he had to learn. He remembers death after death after death. He’d already lived the loop a hundred times before they figured out it was a game.





	Ezekiel Jones Stole Back His Lifetime

Ezekiel Jones remembers. 

He remembers every loop and every painstaking skill he had to learn. He remembers death after death after death. He’d already lived the loop a hundred times before they figured out it was a game. 

He feels wrong with his healed hand. He lived lifetimes with those scars. He remembers convincing the others again and again and again that he knew what was going on. He got exhausted. In some loops, he just locked the others up and walked to his fate. It seemed inevitable by that point.

But then he’d look at their faces. Cassandra needed to grow, to show the world she was amazing. Stone needed to learn more, do more. Eve was…Eve had to live because she always died for them.

So Ezekiel made sure it was him. He died and then he did it again. He spent 12 loops learning exactly how he needed to turn the wrench to get past the coolant. He spent longer than he cares to remember dying beside Eve as they succumbed to the sheer number of enemies. Again and again and again. He watched them die. Watched them yell. Watched as he felt himself grow old as they stagnated before him. Ezekiel lived lifetimes in that building.

He never told them. He did what he did best, he stole. He stole the truth, he stole back the years he spent going in circles.

He thinks maybe Baird worked it out. He walked into dangerous situations one too many times, forgetting that he could die. Forgetting that he didn’t need to. He sometimes reached for his backpack before he could remember that he didn’t have that here. That his life wasn't tied to a map, a baseball bat, and the same conversation he’d lived a thousand times. He thinks Baird can see the age in his eyes.

Months later, when Ezekiel felt his hair should be going grey and his bones tired with how much life he had lived, he burnt his hand. It was a simple thing but it made him smile. And when his hand scarred he was so sure it was a sign that the world hadn’t forgotten either.

Ezekiel Jones lived lifetimes in a day. He changed and grew old without ever looking like he did. But he stole back his youth and who he was. He pretended he didn’t flinch in crowds now when they pressed against him. He pretended he didn’t reach for a backpack that wasn’t there. He had a scar on his hand that felt like an odyssey. He lied to his friends so they didn’t know how very old he felt. 

And if he never touched a video game again no one was ever the wiser, they never asked. He was their friend. They weren’t his.


End file.
